Lost In Suicide
by vulpixfairy
Summary: My 1st FAKE chaptered fic. Summary: Dee and Ryo discover a dark secret as they investigate a suicide case with a young Chinese woman as their only witness. 6th and final chapter: The aftermath...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE, it was created by Sanami Matoh.

Author's note: Hi, all! I thought it would be refreshing to write another FAKE story, a chaptered one. Alright...this is one of the first drama cop fics I wrote when I usually write sweet fluff and romance. This is inspired from the manga and the Law and Order TV series. I do hope that this is worth reading. If I get some bits wrong...well...it's fanfiction, right? Anyway, please read and review.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (major theme, but not so much in this story, I should think), cliche plot and some OOC-ness

* * *

Lost in Suicide

Chapter One: The Beginning

Ryo observed the crime scene as he supervised. Taken place in a small apartment bedroom, the light-haired detective noted little blood splatter and a huge puddle of the crimson liquid pooling around the head of a deceased young Caucasian man who was now surrounded by paramedics. A Smith and Wesson pistol was still gripped tightly in his fist, with some traces of gunpowder on his fingers. An envelope addressed to several names was left beside him. Ryo felt his heart twist as the paramedics pronounced him dead, calling for one of the rookies to get a stretcher. The young man looked no older than twenty years, Ryo shook his head. A suicide case...he hated this kind of scenarios, especially when it involved young adults and teenagers.

'He was too young to die...'

"Hey, Ryo."

Drake entered the doorway, after the rookie disappeared. Ryo acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"Find anything else, Drake?" he inquired as he fingered his badge.

Drake pointed outside to the room, "Nothing unusual, we can't do anything else until the forensic unit arrives. But Dee is asking you to come outside, he's having trouble to coax any information from our witness."

"Really?"

"She's been refusing to speak. I suggest that you go and see for yourself. I'll stay in your post to make sure the unit arrives."

Ryo smiled appreciatively and patted his shoulder, "Thanks, Drake."

* * *

"Please, miss...you are an important link to this case. We have to clarify and confirm that this was a suicide case..." 

Dee's patience was reaching to its end, but he couldn't bring himself to make the witness snap out of her misery, seeing the melancholy look on her face.

He and his partner, who were now boyfriends for three years going strong, had received a 911 call when an anonymous person called to report the sound of a gunshot in one of the units of an apartment block. When they entered the apartment, he went ahead first to find himself in the apartment bedroom. He found the young man dead and a young woman towering over him on her knees with blood on her fingers. He had immediately took her aside as he radioed for an ambulance and several police units to secure the crime scene before Ryo took over when Dee left the apartment with her. He had been talking and coaxing her but she still didn't say a word as she was wrapped in a blanket provided by another officer. She insistently shook her head each time Dee asked her to say something.

"Dee?"

"About time, babe," Dee grinned with gratitude before his expression turned sour, "I still can't get her to talk. Let's see whether you have better luck."

"I'll try, go and see Drake, I think the forensics have arrived."

"Alright, see ya later."

Ryo smiled and patted his shoulder when the taller man left. He walked closer to the young lady and sat down next to her. He took in what he saw. She too looked no older than twenty. Unlike the dead victim, she was an Asian. She had pale skin and deep hollow brown eyes that held a deep haunting look. Her black hair hung limply around her shoulders. She was slim and looked tall and he noticed that she was trembling.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

The Asian immediately spun her head when she was called. She was about to shift away until Ryo held her hand.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, see," Ryo pulled out his police badge, "I'm a police officer, I just want you to tell me what happened."

Again she shook her head, her lips twitching.

"Miss, it's understandable you are shocked by what you've seen, but you have to provide us with information to put this as a suicide case."

She remained silent, her brown eyes observing the detective. Ryo was worried, what if she's dumb and couldn't understand English? She looked like she was a Chinese. Perhaps he could call a translator or something...

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" Ryo spoke slowly.

"It's Hu Tieh..." came the soft reply, "Hsiao Hu Tieh."

Ryo sighed with relief and amazement. She could understand him and her English was quite fluent. She was definitely Chinese, from the arrangement of her name.

"Why didn't you speak with my partner earlier, Miss Hsiao?"

"I can't tell any of you anything..." she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears, "This is a personal matter that can't be involved with the law."

"Nevertheless, the law has to find out what has caused this young man's suicide. You must a friend of his," Hu Tieh nodded slowly, not wanting to look into his dark eyes, "Miss?"

"You don't know what we've been through, sir," she said softly, her voice breaking, "I knew it would happen...if I..."

Hu Tieh's shoulders were trembling as she held a hand to cover her mouth to muffle her sobs. The tears spilt down her cheeks. Ryo gently shushed her and patted her back. That was how Dee found Ryo and the witness when he returned.

"What happened?" Dee asked with concern.

"She couldn't hold back," Ryo replied, still continuing to calm down the young woman.

"Come on," Dee squeezed his shoulder, "Let's go back to the station, we'll get more answers when we have some coffee in our brains."

To be continued...


	2. It's A First

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Sorry! Sorry for not updating for so long! Thanks for the reviews, u guys. They are really encouraging. Millyfan, I'm sorry that you think that I'm implying that I'm being racist and that my character is dumb. I used the word 'dumb' to indicate that she can't speak, not that she's stupid. Pls. tell me if there's another term to use for that condition. I'll try to rewrite that little part when I have more time.

Anyway on with the next chapter:

* * *

Chapter Two: It's A First

Ryo and Dee observed Hu Tieh as she sat alone in one of the interrogating rooms when the officers in charge had left. The young Chinese woman was left with a cup of hot cocoa which she fiddled with her thin fingers. She looked like she was in deep contemplation, her tears had dried but emotional fatigue was starting to set, as seen from her slightly hunched posture.

"Ryo?" Dee wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "You alright?"

"I couldn't help think about this case we're working on...and other cases such as this before that..." Ryo sighed and covered Dee's hand that was on his shoulder, "Why is it that people want to end their lives right and there...leaving all their loved ones behind..."

Dee followed Ryo's melancholy and sympathetic gaze at the individual in the room. He pulled the other man tighter, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"I don't really know, Ryo. We can't decipher every bit of the victim's mind. Forensics and psychology can only give deductions. The human mind is so complicated."

"I've seen too many young people die in this harsh world..." Ryo murmured, burying his head against his shoulder gratefully, "I'm just glad that...you're here with me..."

Dee grinned and kissed him softly.

"Hey, you guys," both men turned to find Ted with a file in his hand, "The autopsy on the vic is done. We can take a look at the coroner's report."

* * *

"There's nothing unusual about this case, Ted. The guy's been shot through the left temple and there were traces of gunpowder on his fingers where the gun was. Signs that were consistent with a typical suicide case." 

Dee sighed with disinterest as he and Ted scanned through the photos while Ryo was reading through the coroner's report as he twiddled with the corner of his reading glasses.

"What you said is true, Dee. But there's somethin' else, check this out," Ted was holding the other photos which he passed to Dee who took them, "You would've thought that cutting could only happen on the wrists."

"Jesus..." Dee frowned, "What's he trying to be? A human nail-board?"

"What?" Ryo also frowned as he took off his glasses.

"Look..."

Dee spread the photos on the desk and Ryo shook his head at the sight of them. The coroner had taken photos of the victim's upper abdomen, upper arms and legs. There were faint criss-crosses cutting pale across the skin and some of fresh new ones appearing red and stark.

"Scars?" Ryo said, "Self-mutilation?"

"Or just sick games of bondage..." Dee said as an afterthought.

"Huge possibilities, and that's not all," Ted sighed, "It looks like we don't need a psychiatrist to find out why he died. He was dying of prostrate cancer when they went through his medical records. Stress and depression might have gotten the best of him. They processed the suicide letter, they found no foreign fingerprints or any traces of fibres, hairs, blood etcetera. It was addressed to several names, though. Do they ring any bells?"

Dee took the letter. It had been opened recently for processing. There were two names addressed. Ryo saw Hu Tieh's name written.

"I think the letter can be given to the witness. She's one of the recipients," Ryo said, taking the letter from Dee and proceeded to stand up.

All of a sudden, they could hear a ruckus coming from the.,.

"Guys! Guys!"

The group found JJ looking flustered and agitated.

"JJ, what's the matter!" Ryo exclaimed.

"A crazed man entered the interrogating room as soon as one of the rookies let him in. He's now attacking the witness!" JJ huffed, his eyes wide with fear and concern, "Drake is trying to hold him back. He might have been related to the witness."

"We leave now!" Dee immediately took off.

* * *

"Listen, man! Stop hitting her!" Drake shouted as he tried to pry a young man who was hitting the young woman who was lying on the ground, holding her arms up for self-defense. 

"You fucking bitch! You let him get killed!" the man only fought harder against the restraint, "It's all your fault!"

"Enough of this crap!"

The young man was thrown off as Dee roughly pushed him aside, throwing him to the corner where Dee immediately pinned him. Ryo and Ted helped the young woman up to sit her on one of the chairs.

"Are you alright, Hu Tieh?" Ryo asked gently, earning a small nod in return.

"What happened to your manners? Huh?" Dee angrily said to the assailant, giving an arm-lock, "Treating a lady like that."

"Why don't you ask her, bastard?" he retorted, gesturing towards her with a cold glare, "She's the one who made James commit suicide...fucking bitch..."

The assailant was referring to the witness and the victim...suddenly there was a bigger picture, this was more than just a suicide...

"That's enough from you, you're going to cool off inside the cell for a while," Dee said as he slipped the handcuffs on his wrists. He turned to the others, "Will she be alright?"

Ryo was holding her while Ted was examining her arms.

The brunette nodded, "I think so..."

"Well, I'll just place him in a cell, I'll be right back."

"Someone will have to report this to the commissioner."

* * *

Berkeley sighed as he stared at the police officer in front of him. He was looking meek and humiliated. The commissioner shook his head, a perfect look for a rookie...a rookie who's supposed to supervise the premises. 

"I strictly gave orders of not allowing friends or relatives of victim James Garet after we've confirmed details until tomorrow morning, rookie. The chief won't be pleased to hear about a rookie allowing an obviously crazed psychotic into the office and attacking a young woman who happens to an important asset to this case."

"I promise that it won't happen again, sir."

"It better not. And to prove that, you're going to stay in the office to work on paperwork for a week. Your shift starts now, get to it."

"Yes, sir..."

There was another knock on the door when the officer left. He watched as Dee and Ryo walked in.

"Berkeley..."

Berkeley nodded to acknowledge their presence, "Is everything under control now?"

"Yes, sir, the assailant's in the cell, Ted's tending to her."

"Good. Is she alright?"

"I don't know about her arms, she was really defending well..." Dee mused with a frown, "But I think she'll recover..."

"Keep him there for a while longer," Berkeley rose from his chair and rubbed his chin, "I think he may have provided a psychological clue about this case."

So Berkeley saw that this case met more than the eye. How were the victim, witness and assailant connected?

"Sir?"

"You two have a new assignment now, try to get information from the witness...everything will fall into place when she speaks."

"But she wouldn't say a word when we spoke to her," Dee said.

"Then try again, detective," Berkeley retorted back, "But in the meantime, she has to heal from this ordeal, she needs close supervision."

Ryo and Dee gazed at each other. Years of partnership and being lovers gave them a silent link of understanding.

"Well...I guess we can work something out..."

To be continued...


	3. About Hu Tieh

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Author's note: OK, I know that it is sooooo unorthodox for 2 hot police cops to bring into their home a witness who is the key to solving a suicide case. But it popped up in my head and it stayed there, until I typed it out. So bear with it ok? It's not too bad, just...strange, ok:) Phew...long time no update (I can see nobody really missed me), uni. life has been hectic at this time in Sydney...

So...here we go...

* * *

  


Chapter Three: About Hu Tieh

"I really can't impose, Mr. Maclean," Hu Tieh shook her head insistently as she massaged her treated arms uncomfortably, "I have an apartment of my own. I'll just go back by myself."

Ryo shook his head, his eyes serious, "Hu Tieh, it's not safe for you to travel alone at this time of night. The commissioner assigned us to supervise you, we still need you to provide information on this suicide.I still insist that you'll stay with us for a few days to recover."

Hu Tieh's eyes grew slightly bitter, "I do not need protection. I can take care of myself."

"But you didn't look it back in the office, young lady," Dee said as he fiddled with his police badge.

"Dee..."

"That man could've killed you if he continued to hit your arms like that or even make his way to the rest of your body," Dee gestured to her arms, they were covered with red imprints of where he gripped her and large cuts and bruises at places where she was hit, "It's best that you stop being so stubborn and admit that you need help and perhaps...find peace for your deceased friend."

The Asian woman said nothing, silently taking in what the taller man had said. Ryo regarded her closely as she tiredly nodded her consent.

"Well then, it's settled...I'll just tell Berkeley that we're leaving, I'll meet you and our guest in the carpark," Dee winked as Ryo blushed slightly but smiled slightly.

Little did he knew that Hu Tieh saw the exchange, looking between both handsome detectives. Her small smile merely grew and her eyes glowed with glee and amusement before it faded to one of melancholy reminiscing.

* * *

Bikky regarded the young woman sitting on the couch, still wearing her woolen cashmere scarf and her coat. She was fiddling her the tassels of her scarf, looking anywhere but Ryo, Dee and Bikky. 

"Hu Tieh, I don't believe that we properly introduced my...family," Ryo touched her shoulder and she came face to face with him, "This is my adopted son, Bikky. Bikky, this is Hu Tieh, she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you," Bikky said awkwardly and blushed when her eyes shone with a friendly twinkle.

"And..." Ryo gestured to Dee who was at the counter, "This is my partner, Dee Latener."

Hu Tieh gave a small smile and blushed slightly.

"Bikky, why don't you entertain her while Dee and I prepare some dinner for tonight?"

There was an awkward silence between the two individuals as soon as the detectives left them alone. Bikky twiddled his thumbs while Hu Tieh started to take off her coat and scarf.

"Um...so...do you wanna play some games or something...I gotta...a PS2...and..."

"Really?" Hu Tieh smiled as she sat close to the young boy, "What kind of games do you have?"

"Huh?" Bikky's eyes were wide, Hu Tieh sounded enthusiastic. Bikky soon forgot his awkwardness and grinned, "Well, I got..."

* * *

By the time, Dee got out from the kitchen, he grinned and shook his head at what he saw. They were playing furiously with the new PS2 Bikky got for last year's Christmas present, believe it or not, it was Dee who got him that PS2. Hu Tieh was laughing and retorting at Bikky when he sent little insults now and then. 

'Ai...' Dee thought with amusement, 'Kids...'

From a deep chuckle from Ryo behind him, he seemed to share the exact same thoughts. Ryo was bringing in a salad bowl when he too saw the scene, he kissed Dee briefly on his cheek.

"Looks like Hu Tieh will heal faster if she keeps on playing with Bikky..." Dee mused.

"Just make sure you don't forget our assignment, Dee," Ryo said with a slight frown, "Okay?"

Dee smiled assuringly and squeezed Ryo's shoulder, "I know, Ryo."

* * *

Ryo stared enviously at his partner as Dee continued to sleep blissfully. The older man couldn't blink himself to sleep no matter how many times he closed his eyes. He decided to go and find something else to do before he can put himself to sleep. Giving a small kiss on Dee's hair, he hefted out of the bed and padded to the kitchen. 

Just when he was about to make a hot drink, he noticed that Hu Tieh wasn't sleeping on the couch, which was her makeshift bed for her stay. He found the young Asian outside sitting on the balcony ledge, staring up towards the sky. She jumped slightly when Ryo slid the door open.

"Mr. Maclean," Hu Tieh immediately jumped down onto solid ground. Ryo sighed with relief that the woman didn't fall when she heard him arrive.

"Hu Tieh, what're you doing out here?"

She shrugged slightly, looking up to the stars, "Just looking at the stars...just makes me feel peaceful, you know."

"Hey, why don't you come inside? I'll make us some hot drinks, coffee?"

"No thanks, I don't like coffee, it burns my throat," she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "But if it's alright, I'd like some hot milk."

* * *

Ryo grinned at her, watching her sip her milk demurely. 

"Your name is rather unusual, Mr. Maclean," Hu Tieh murmured, "Is it true that your name is Ryo?"

"Well, I am part-Japanese, so hence my name, But I have my other name, it's Randy, so it's Randy Ryo Maclean. My...partner calls me by my Japanese name and then everyone started copying him. But I am amazed at the fluency of your English language, Hu Tieh."

She sighed and shrugged, "You have no idea how many people told me that...but anyway, I've learned English since kindergarden. My parents made sure that my English is good and...Mr. Maclean? Are you alright?"

"I,..I'm sorry..." Ryo stammered slightly, feeling embarrassed to find a tear in his eye, "It's just...my parents died when I was eighteen."

"Oh..." Hu Tieh rubbed one of her battered arms with a worried look, "I didn't mean to make you sad..."

"No...I'm coping well, I mean, I know that they're with me...in spirit," Ryo placed his mug on the table when he saw her wince slightly as she rubbed her arm, "You alright? Don't rub your arms too much."

"Hmm, I noticed..." she smiled slightly.

"Here, let me get some medicine, I'm sure that they must be quite sore..."

As soon as he returned with a bottle of medicinal liquid, he gently rubbed the liquid onto the pale skin. Ryo smiled back when she murmured a shy 'Thanks'. If she had totally remained silent, he wouldn't have known that she was pleasant to talk to other than Dee. He decided to talk further with her if it would take this way to get her to give information. But for now, he was interested to find out more about her as a new friend, rather than a witness to a suicide case.

"Mr. Maclean, I notice that you're very close to Mr. Latyner...I assume that you two are boyfriends or something," at this, Ryo abruptly stopped what he was doing, nearly hurting her arm at her comment. He blushed hotly and sputtered at her with a goldfish expression.

Hu Tieh giggled when Ryo managed to say, "How did you know that?"

"I just do," her smile faltered somewhat and the fearful expression returned, "Mr. Maclean?"

"Yes?"

"I...I didn't have the chance to thank Mr. Latyner for rescuing me. And I was wondering...I mean...I...I wanted to...I..."

"Listen..." Ryo said softly, looking at her squarely in her eyes, "All of us had a rough night and the emotional stress, fatigue and the slight trauma made you tired. Don't worry about that guy, he's not going to get you. What matters to us for now that you recover from the ruckus you suffered. And you can thank my partner in the morning and...uh..."

Ryo shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. When was the last time he really talked like this to a girl? He turned serious again.

"After that, we'll need to talk since you are somehow related to the victim and the assailant."

"I thought that the law would blow suicide cases under the rug..."

Ryo shook his head, "No, although suicide cases are psychologically acted upon the victim's free will, there are some cases that have human factors triggering the person to commit suicide. And those human factors are often people who have been criminals wanting to hurt others. I've seen so many suicide cases, Hu Tieh, a large percentage of teenagers commit suicide because of physical and emotional abuse from people they know or by bad people who might be a murderer or a rapist. It's strange that suicide cases often build a bigger picture just by studying the victim's background, which in your case, that the victim is related to you. And we might be able to find that person who may have abused the victim, thus making him commit suicide."

A lengthy silence followed. Hu Tieh was shivering and she was fiddling with her pajamas nervously.

"Mr. Maclean..." she started before clearing her throat, "It's very personal to me...but..."

"Go on, Hu Tieh," Ryo encouraged her to continue.

"But...after considering of what you've said..." she nodded, "I will talk...but I don't feel ready right now..."

"Shhh...that's enough for now," Ryo said, "We can continue this conversation at the station when you feel better, is that alright?"

She looked uncomfortable, recalling there were many strangers in the office.

"It'll be just Dee and me with you, okay?"

Hu Tieh regarded the detective for a moment before nodding with a small smile.

"Xie xie ni..."

To be continued...

* * *


	4. A Dark Secret

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Author's note: Wooooo! It's been over a month since I updates, so sorry about that, I was sooo stressed out since my MAC ibook crashed on me and my workload is increasing to the end of the semester. Well, I hope this is worth it. Don't worry, in this chapter, our witness will confess what has happened. I know that the plot is soo drab and so slooow, but hey, sometimes writer's block gets to you when you're currently in the mood for drawing. Give this chapter a chance, ok?

* * *

Chapter Four: A Dark Secret

"I love you, Dee," Ryo said softly as he snuggled close to Dee. They were sitting together on the couch drinking coffee together as the night drew on.

Dee grinned and hugged him, "I love you even more."

Ryo shook his head with a small smile, Dee could still manage to make him feel like a puddle of sticky goo no matter how sappy it was.

"Where's Hu Tieh? I haven't seen her lately."

"She's helping Bikky with his homework."

"She's seems pretty much healed, her arms are almost as good as new," Dee frowned slightly, "Has she said anything yet about it since she's better?"

Ryo paused and shook his head with a slight grimace.

"No, but I hope she could open up soon so that the case can be solved."

"Mr. Maclean? Mr. Latyner?"

A newly healed arm reached out to touch Ryo's shoulder timidly. Both men turned around to find Hu Tieh behind them.

"Hu Tieh?"

"I..." she paused as she fiddled a yin and yang pendant that both men hadn't seen before that was around her neck, "I think that...it's time that I make a confession. To tell you and the law the truth...about James...and Michael..."

Dee stood up first and patted the young woman's shoulder. Ryo also stood up to get their coats but the younger man stopped him.

"We don't have to go down to the office just to make her spill the beans, Ryo. We don't have a night shift today, remember?" he turned back to Hu Tieh, "You can talk to us here before our shift tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded hesitantly.

* * *

"Hu Tieh," Ryo pursed his lips as he observed the young woman who was sitting on the couch before them, "Just start where you're most comfortable. We'll prompt you when you can't elaborate." 

"James...he was more than a friend. He actually was my ex-boyfriend. But we're good friends now ever since it happened..."

"What happened?" Dee asked.

She sighed as a tear slid down her cheek, "I found out he was bisexual the hard way. We were together for two years. I loved him so much but then...when I was about to surprise him, I found him in bed with Michael. Sufficed to say, I felt hurt and betrayed. I wanted to die at that time..."

Dee and Ryo were silent but they urged her to continue.

"Who's Michael?"

Hu Tieh sighed shakily, "He was my best friend from junior high school and..."

"And what?"

"The man back in the precinct...that was him...the one who attacked me."

Shock filled their senses. Suddenly Ryo felt an uncomfortable feeling building up in the pits of his stomach.

"I didn't speak to James and Michael for a whole year after that. But we eventually met again under forced circumstances. I met James that day. We made up to be friends again. Even though he broke my heart, I still love him and I accepted Michael and James to be together. I mean isn't it strange to see your love and your best friend together like that?"

She smiled a bit weakly.

"Seeing you two together gave me bittersweet memories. Through my experience, I've learned to accept gay and lesbian couples."

Dee's face softened somewhat.

"But why did the bastard attack you like that if you accepted them together?"

Hu Tieh's mood turned sour, "Somehow when James and I agreed to come onto good terms and start over as friends, Michael grew insecure. He thought that I was going to steal James again. But I don't want to, I could see how happy James was with him even though it pained me that I can't give him that happiness he deserved so much,but still...Michael distanced himself from me."

Hu Tieh pressed her hands to her nose and inhaled deeply with a sudden pain in her eyes.

"It...It hurts so much...he was my best friend like a brother I never had..." she sniffled, fiddling with the pendant, "...and Michael gave me threats and bruises...what happened to me in the office...wasn't a new thing. It made James so unhappy that Michael was hurting me just because I still loved him even though I accepted their relationship..." she shook her head as another memory surface that brought a tremble to her spine, "He started cutting himself. Not just on his arms...everywhere. I tried to get him to stop, help him, get a psychiatrist but pain became his new ally, his love for Michael wasn't enough to quell his emotional pain inside. When Michael heard about this...he blamed my arrival as a sign of James's decline in health, and most of the time..."

A sob fought its way out of her.

"I believed him...James wasn't the same as before...it seemed as if...he was dying...each time I'm with him...it was partially my fault...I couldn't find the strength to let go..."

Dee and Ryo's hearts were aching at the pain in her words.

'She doesn't know,' Dee mouthed to Ryo who nodded and left the room momentarily.

"Hu Tieh," Dee started as he bit his bottom lip, "I think that...there's something you should know."

"Huh?"

"James left a suicide note, it was addressed to two people including you, here..." Ryo said as he returned with the suicide note, "I think that you now have a right to read it..."

She took the envelope with shaky fingers.

"James..." she slowly took the letter out, fingering the edges and reading the contents slowly. By the time, she was finished, her tears stained the paper, her face filled with disbelief and immense sadness, "He was dying?"

"From prostate cancer, to be precise," Dee said, "Poor guy...my guess is that...he didn't want you to know. Pain and depression can drive a person to commit suicide..."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Hu Tieh sobbed softly before slowly composing herself, "Michael has a right to know."

"But-"

"There's no buts about it, Mr. Maclean!" she shouted, "James and Michael had hurt me in many ways whether they were unintentional or not, for my heartbreak and the abuse I suffered after they came out in the open. But, I will not forget the happy memories we shared together, I won't...I can't...please...I beg of you, let me see Michael to make him open his eyes...James still loved him,.."

A pregnant silence fell over the room. Both detectives hadn't felt this intense for a long time concerning on an ordinary suicide case.

Just then, Ryo's cell phone beeped.

"Ryo speaking, Ted?" there was excited conversation, making Ryo gasp with his eyes wide and said, "Dee and I will be right there! Hang tight!"

"Ryo! What's happening!" Dee exclaimed as he caught his trenchcoat when Ryo tossed it to him.

"Hu Tieh's assailant managed to escape his cell, he's armed himself with a gun and is holding out not far from the station, right now, they're trying to negotiate," Ryo quickly explained.

"Please, let me come," Hu Tieh pleaded, clutching the letter close, "I have to talk to him."

"Hu Tieh, it is not safe for you to come," Dee tried to reason.

"I know him, Mr. Latyner, he needs to know the truth of why James died!" Hu Tieh cried out, "I beg of you...let me come...please?"

"Hu Tieh..." Ryo's heart twisted.

"I will not stay and not do anything, Mr. Maclean," she said softly, "Michael's my best friend..."

Dee sighed with frustration but he couldn't tear away from the sad and pained face. He couldn't stand to see anyone cry. After a long moment, Dee sighed.

"I can never turn down a woman's plea. Come on, Hu Tieh," Dee gently nudged her shoulder, making her face light up with hope, "We don't have much time."

Ryo shook his head but smiled.

"Ryo?" Bikky's sleepy head poked up from his bedroom door, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Bikky," Ryo quickly rushed over to the young boy, "Go back to sleep, you have school in the morning."

"But-"

"No buts, Bikky," Ryo firmly said, ushering him back into his room, "Bed, now."

To be continued...


	5. Broken

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Author's note: Phew...this chapter took me a WEEK to plan the plot out for it. I was also signing up on Deviant Art website, so if anyone wants to see my work, just look for my penname. Anyway, this has to be the one that is the most dramatic I've ever written, tell me what u think...

* * *

Chapter Five: Broken

The traffic junction in the 27th precinct was in a state of chaos. Cars were piled in traffic and by-standers, officers and passer-byes were in suspense at the scene. They found a sandy haired young man with bloodshot eyes, aiming a pistol at any officer nearing him. The negotiator was holding his arms in surrender, talking to him with a professional calm voice to coax the man to surrender.

"Listen, we're not gonna hurt you, okay?"

"No! I'm gonna shoot all of your asses down to hell! You took him away from me!"

"Shh, shh, just calm down, look, see, I'm gonna put my gun here, right here..."

The young man was breathing shakily, still gripping the gun tightly like his last lifeline.

"James..." he whimpered softly, "I need you, why did you leave me?"

* * *

Dee and Ryo raced out of the car first to find Ted, Drake and JJ standing by. Hu Tieh struggled as she pushed through the ever-growing crowd. 

"Anything yet?" Ryo asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Drake shook his head, "We could only hope that the negotiator can make him drop the gun."

"Michael! Where's Michael!" Hu Tieh's voice sliced through the crowd.

"What the hell is she doing here!" Ted broke out in a shocked expression, "Miss Hsiao, it's too risky for you to be here!"

"What the fuck!" Drake cursed, "Why did you guys bring her here!"

"You do not understand, please!" she cried out, "I need to talk to him! He needs to learn the truth about James!"

"Let her through, Drake!" Dee shouted, "We'll tell the whole story once this is over. Call back the negotiator and let her do the talking."

Drake swallowed thickly, "But-"

"Everything will be cleared once she is allowed to pass, call back the negotiator, now!"

Drake motioned to JJ who hesitantly went to the front. Dee and Ryo spoke to Hu Tieh.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ryo whispered.

Hu Tieh was trembling, taking deep breaths to try to relax, "I don't know what I'm doing either...but I have to do this..."

"Be careful..." Dee said, "We'll be behind you."

* * *

Michael swerved left...then right...then left again. He wouldn't let anyone near him. He's gonna shoot them all, they took his lover from him and that stupid girl! His eyes were burning with anger, hatred, sadness and heartbreak, a deadly combination to cause emotional mayhem. They were all the same, all these heartless bastards. He would show them...he would show them alright... 

He observed the negotiator, he was suspicious when he was retreating, taking the gun with him.

"Michael! Michael!"

The crowd had parted and he snarled when he saw a familiar face coming through.

"You!"

"Michael! Don't do this!"

"You made him die, Hu Tieh!" Michael accused her, "You'll pay! All of you!"

Hu Tieh shook her head frantically, "Don't take out your anger onto these people! You must deal with me! Leave them out of this!"

"They could've stopped him!"

"Michael, you're causing us more pain when you're acting like this!" Hu Tieh's sore eyes were once again filled with tears, "James wouldn't want you to act like that!"

"Then why did he break up with me!"

"What!" she gasped softly, "He broke up with you?"

"Don't you fucking understand! You're just too innocent for your own good! He left me because he's fucking still loved you!"

"That's not true!" she shouted back, "He's still in love with you and only you! It said so in this suicide letter, it was addressed to both of us!"

"You're a liar! You're a liar, a whore and a slut!"

"Then shoot me for all I care, Michael!" she bared herself.

Thunder and lightning blasted in the air and a drizzle of rain fell, pittering and pattering like little peas as it grew stronger.

Michael gasped, "Wha-"

* * *

The crowd gasped with horror. Ryo and Dee were about to rush forward to protect the young woman, drawing their guns but they were held back by the Chief, who shook his head. 

"Have faith, Latyner, Maclean."

"But, Chief!"

"Stand down!" the Chief barked.

"Fuck!" Dee gritted his teeth while Ryo only prayed for Hu Tieh's safety.

* * *

"Since you're determined to vent your anger by shedding blood, do it on me!" her voice was loud and desparate, her eyes lifting defense. She was trembling fiercely but she stood on her ground, "You always told me to stand up to my fears and problems and now...here I am..." 

"Fine! I will do it!"

A gunshot roared in the dead silence but they found Hu Tieh still standing. Her stringy wet hair had been blown to one side, a large scratch marking her left cheek where the bullet had narrowly missed. Fine trails of blood trailed down and mixed with her tears and rain, marking a sharp contrast with her pale skin.

Michael ventilated, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to kill her for taking him away. Instead, he missed.

"It's my turn to talk, Michael! The truth!" Hu Tieh cried out, "James was dying of prostate cancer!"

"It's all a lie!"

"What I speak is true, Michael!" she swallowed her throat, trying to remember the contents of the suicide letter, "He was cutting himself because he felt guilty! He was guilty for breaking my heart and that you're hurting me because of him, but most of all, he felt that he had let you down because of his weakness of his heart. He loves you to bits, Michael...more than he did for me. He broke up with you because he was suffering and he didn't want to burden you with his pain."

"Why didn't he tell me!" he lamented, his pain fueled by betrayal, "I could've helped him! Why did he leave me! Didn't he love me!"

Fresh tears blurred her vision when she came to a painful revelation, "He wanted to end the pain himself...he was selfish...as much I hate to admit. But all I know is that he still loved us. Mainly you...you were the world to him as he was to you..."

His anger was overrode with pain.

"Damn you, James! You selfish bastard! Didn't you care! I loved you! I loved you so much!"

"Michael..." Hu Tieh whispered, approaching cautiously to him, "Please...let's go home..."

"I don't have a home to go to! James was all I ever need!" he cried, backing away. He clicked his gun at her again, "Stay back!"

"Don't do this, I beg of you!" she pleaded, "Let me help you!"

"Why should I let you help me, you bitch!"

She sobbed, the hurt intensified but she braved herself, "Don't you remember those times in high school? When we were best friends? You helped me a lot as I did for you. You're so happy with James, I was happy for both of you, yet you pushed me away. What happened to all the promises you made for me as a friend?"

She placed a hand on her heart.

"It hurts in here, Michael. I truly never wanted to take James away from you and I never was the cause of his suicide. I loved him but he loved you more. Please...live on...do it for me...do it for him...but most of all...do it for yourself..."

* * *

Silence reigned. The officers and the crowd were in trepidation on the outcome of the encounter between these two young people. 

"I can't hold this out any longer..."

Ryo spun his head to find his partner trembling with restraint. He breathed heavily when he saw helplessness and fear in his eyes. A sight that didn't suit Dee at all.

"Dee..." Ryo whispered and touched his arm.

"I'm scared, Ryo...I've...I've never felt this intense before...letting her go in like that..." Dee murmured, "I can't stand here and do nothing."

"I'm scared too, Dee," Ryo admitted softly, "But she made the choice to do it."

"Not when it involves emotional pain..."

Ryo brought the younger man close, embracing him tightly and kissed his cheek soothingly.

"Damn it...cops aren't supposed to cry too..."

Ryo only watched helplessly as his younger lover's clenched closed eyelid began to spill a tear.

* * *

"Michael..." by that time, He Tieh was near the distraught man and laid her hand on his cheek, suddenly unafraid, "Think of him...James would've wanted you to keep on living...let's go home..." 

"Home..."

"Yes, come on, put the gun down...we can share our pain...preserve James's memory..."

"I can't..."

"Michael?"

"I just can't."

A gunshot rung in the air. The man pushed her and Hu Tieh was violently thrown back with a scream as she clutched her left arm, a pool of blood forming underneath her.

* * *

"Hu Tieh!" 

Dee broke loose from Ryo, sprinting fiercely to the fallen woman. His green eyes were blazen with anger and regret as he gathered her in his arms. She whimpered as the pain intensified at the moment. Ryo followed soon after, horrified at the damage as he knelt down beside Hu Tieh.

"Michael...no..." she tried to reach out for him but her exhaustion refused her to move.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Dee hollered, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"My world is nothing with him around...I'm going to join him," Michael placed the gun against his temple and closed his eyes, his tears mingling with silvery rainwater, "Farewell..."

* * *

In slow motion, Dee, Ryo and Hu Tieh watched in horror as the trigger was pulled and Michael collapsed bonelessly to the ground, blood pouring from his temple. The gun dropped from his lifeless hand, sliding to Ryo, who opened in and checked. There were no more bullets left... 

"Michael!" Hu Tieh winced and cried as she struggled in Dee's strong arms, "Michael! No! Not you too! Michael!"

"Hu Tieh!" Ryo joined Dee. With a strangled yell, Hu Tieh broke away, throwing herself over the dead man. Ryo sniffed heavily, "My God...why did it have to end this way...why?"

"Get an ambulance now! Get a paramedic!" the Chief, having recovered from the shock of the outcome, hollered to the rest of the officers.

"What the fuck are you people staring at!" Dee hollered angrily out at the crowd that seemed interested in the new scenario, "Get out of here! Scram!"

Hu Tieh was oblivious to the pain burning that was spreading in her body as she cried against his chest. The blood stained their clothes. Ryo winced at where the bullet path through her arm. She quivered as each sob was strangled from her throat.

"Why...why...why..." she murmured brokenly over and over again, "I'm alone...I'm all alone..."

Ryo found himself pulling the distraught woman away, cradling her in his arms. He brushed her stringy hair, tucking her head underneath his chin. He was frantic with worry as she stiffened, gasping and hyperventilating. She was shockingly paler and her breathing pattern was slow.

"Why does it hurt?" she whimpered, shaking her head, trying to block the pain that was overriding her senses.

"Dee!" Ryo panicked, "She's loosing a lot of blood!"

"Shit!" Dee rushed over and threw aside his trench-coat, quickly undressing his dress shirt, "Don't let her go into shock!"

The taller man hissed as the cold rain pelted his bare chest and shoulders. But he paid no heed and covered the bullet wound on Hu Tieh's arm with the shirt. He pressed firmly, making her jerk.

"Michael...James..." she whispered to herself, making Dee and Ryo gaze at her with worry, "Alone...so alone..."

"Shhh..." Ryo shushed her, "The paramedic will be here soon. Just hang on, okay?"

But Hu Tieh paid no attention, instead she continued to murmur to herself as she pressed herself against Ryo's chest. Ryo shuddered, closing his eyes. His heart broke, another life lost...all because of a suicide. He felt like crying as the young Asian trembled in his arms. Ryo felt a thick cloth covering his shoulders: Dee's coat.

"Ryo...baby..."

Dee's arm found its way around the smaller man's shoulder, pulling them both in his warmth. Dee gently kissed Ryo's forehead. Ryo hugged Hu Tieh close as he pressed his face against his shoulder, hot tears and raindrops dripping down his cheeks.

Dee continued to hold the both of them, shielding them from the rain until the paramdics came and took Hu Tieh into the ambulance.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: I know...this is depressing, isn't it? But u have to admit it, the world is unfair and cruel. Not everything ends with a fairy tale ending although a sliver of hope shines through. The next chapter is the last and in the process of writing and it should tie up the loose ends as to what happens to Hu Tieh and how Ryo and Dee help her cope in the aftermath. 

C u!


	6. Starting Over

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Author's note: WEEEE! I'm back! For now...I've been too hooked on deviant art website, hehehehe. This is it, the last chapter. I'm proud of myself for this one. Boy it took so long to get it right...oh well, read on till the end, folks!

* * *

Chapter Six: Starting Over

"Hello, sirs, may I help you?"

A young brunette nurse found Ryo and Dee behind the desk. Ryo was carrying a small bunch of white roses and he smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hello miss, may we see Miss Hsiao? We heard that she just came out of surgery."

"Oh, I see, you two must be her friends," she said as she went through the files. She grimaced slightly, "The poor thing...it looks like the press will hound her for that spectacle. And suffering from so much emotional and physical pain...oh yes, here, she's just down that corridor, ward number...10."

"Thank you, miss."

* * *

Dr. Thompson closed the door quietly, breathing a sigh of relief as he reviewed his latest patient. 

"Excuse us, doctor."

He found Dee and Ryo beside him. He nodded his head, acknowledging their presence. He noticed how both handsome men were worried and smiled.

"Ah yes, gentlemen, I assume that you wanted to be informed about Miss Hsiao's condition."

"Please, is she alright?" Dee asked anxiously.

The middle-aged man sighed before he said, "She's lucky with her arm there otherwise the bullet would've affected her nervous system. She's lost a lot of blood before she was brought in but luckily we have a donor for an immediate blood transfer. Don't worry, she'll be able to make a full recovery and be discharged tomorrow, given that she doesn't put too much strain in it."

Ryo sighed with relief while Dee grinned happily.

"The poor child..." Doctor Thompson said with sad empathy, "She was all over in the news, and losing people dear to her...I think in my professional opinion that Miss Hsiao should go for some counseling once she's discharged from the hospital."

"Yes, thank you, doctor," Ryo said with gratitude, "May we go in?"

"She's not conscious just yet, gentlemen, but yes, please go in," the doctor said, "Would you call a nurse once she's fully conscious so that we can perform a health check on her?"

"We will, doctor," Ryo promised. He tugged on Dee's hand, "Come on, Dee. Let's see how she's doing."

* * *

"Yowch..." Dee winced at a memory when he saw the bandaged arm. 

Dee scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the plastic chair that was placed next to the hospital bed. Ryo was busying arranging the flowers in the vase on the bedside table. Hu Tieh was still sleeping, her upper arm heavily wrapped in white gauze with a hospital bracelet around her tiny wrist. She looked better, no longer looking pale like a ghost.

"Ryo?" Dee noticed that Ryo was still absentmindedly fiddling with the white blossoms with a faraway gaze, "You alright?"

Ryo stopped what he was doing, looking over at Hu Tieh as he reached out to touch Hu Tieh's head gently, "I...I just couldn't help feeling sorry for her," Dee beckoned him over.

Ryo sat on his lap, "It's natural that you feel for her but we can't do anything but be here with her when necessary."

Ryo nodded uncertainly and kissed Dee's forehead, "I know..."

"Hey, look," Dee murmured when he spotted the Asian's hand slowly twitching back to life.

Ryo pulled away from Dee and knelt beside her, gently touching her fingers, He gave her a smile as her eyes fluttered open, "Hi, Hu Tieh."

"Mr. Maclean..." she whispered before turning to Dee who moved closer with a small grin of his own, "Mr. Latyner..."

Hu Tieh managed a weak smile but winced slightly when she tried to move her bandaged arm. The smile disappeared only to be replaced by a melancholy expression that darkened her face.

"Hu Tieh?" Ryo patted her hand.

"It really came true. I thought that I would wake up to see Michael again...that the nightmare would end," Hu Tieh shook her head, covering her eyes with her good arm, "I was wrong...so very wrong..."

They noticed tears were trickling past her hand, down her cheeks. She bit her quivering lip as her chest heaved with the effort to smother her sobs and cries.

"Don't hold back, Hu Tieh," Ryo said softly, pulling her arm back to find himself staring into her eyes. He knew that look because he had it too once. He trailed his hand to her cheek where he wiped her tears as they continued to fall.

"It hurts everywhere inside..." she whispered, "I don't even know whether I could find peace of mind. I don't know whether Michael had ever forgiven me..."

"Life is not easy, Hu Tieh," Dee said with firmness in his eyes, "But you must persevere."

Hu Tieh's tearful eyes were filled with lost uncertainty and she reached out to Dee, who gently gripped her fingers.

"I feel so weary..." she closed her eyes and sighed, "So exhausted...I...I don't know how to go about from here once I'm discharged..."

"Dee, I think we should call the nurse as the doctor instructed."

Dee gave a last squeeze to Hu Tieh's hand before he departed the room, leaving Ryo and Hu Tieh alone.

"I'd give anything to see Michael and James again...but that was the unthinkable..." she shook her head, "I'm scared..."

Ryo scooted closer and enveloped the young woman, allowing her to tuck her head against his chest. She gripped the material of his shirt and sobbed piteously.

"Take one baby step at a time, Hu Tieh..." he hadn't felt this connected to any of their clients but he didn't care less. Hu Tieh was lost in a cloud of unspeakable sorrow and emotional turmoil, "Dee's gone to fetch a nurse. I think our time's nearly up."

"I...I understand, Mr. Maclean..." she nodded, reluctantly letting go, blushing pink, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help myself dwell in my sorrowful memories of last night and that I'm burdening you and Mr. Latyner..."

Ryo firmly shook his head, "No, don't ever say that. You are not a burden to us."

Hu Tieh was slightly taken back but she nodded, although her heart was still filled with pain.

"And another thing..." Ryo paused, thinking of what to say to her, "The pain will make you stronger once you learn to forgive yourself."

"How?"

"I don't really know...you just do..." Ryo said, "Forgive yourself when you find that strength inside of you. But for now..."

He pulled up the covers.

"Your first priority is to recover..."

Hu Tieh felt too tired to say anything but her eyes conveyed a small glitter of hope. Ryo hoped that the shine in her eyes would grow and heal her soul.

So he stayed with her, holding her hands for comfort until Dee came back with a nurse in tow.

* * *

"Forgive yourself...forgive yourself when you find that strength..." 

Ryo's words hadn't left Hu Tieh's head as she watched the nurse and doctor leave the room. She looked out of the window to find a beautiful display of a starry sky dappled in moonshine. She reached for the bedside table and opened the drawer. She took out the object inside: a penknife with a burgundy shiny handle. Her gaze was mesmerized by the sharpness of the blade as she pulled it out.

'Would I really want this...to die and end this pain...' she shook her head and sighed, fiddling with it.

She didn't know how long she gazed up in the stars until she felt sleepy and sank back in her sheets, the penknife clutched in her hand.

* * *

"Hu Tieh, Hu Tieh..." 

"Who...who's there? I can't see anything..."

A white flash filled the vicinity, blinding her temporarily and making her close her eyes with her good arm. She uncovered them when she heard a bird twittering. She gasped when she found herself sitting in a lush meadow surrounded by pink and white daisies. She could feel the sunshine beating down on her as she looked up to the blue skies. She felt light.

"Am...am I dead?"

"No, Hu Tieh," a warm hand touched her shoulder. She gasped when she found James and Michael in billowing white robes behind her, "We wanted to see you."

Hu Tieh said nothing as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Good and bad memories battled each other. Instead of rejoicing for her chance to see them, she felt a heaviness in her heart.

"Hu Tieh..." James squeezed her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to feel when I see you both and wake up, knowing that this was all a dream..." she said with sorrow, turning away and not seeing the guilty looks on both young men, "I loved you both and in the end...It was I who ends up being alone..."

"You have every right to be angry with us and perhaps never to speak to us again for how we played your heart and abusing you," Michael said with intense regret as he sought out her eyes when he sat in front of her.

"Hu Tieh..." James placed a hand on her cheek, "Apologies will never erase your pain and it hurts us that we were the ones who caused it. But we want to ask for your forgiveness. I truly loved you, Hu Tieh but I found my other self in Michael. I played with your heart when you gave it to me willingly. "

"And I will never forgive myself for all the physical and emotional abuse I inflicted upon you," Hu Tieh said nothing and Michael took it as a cue to continue, "I was insanely jealous and insecure. They overrode memories of us as best friends in high school. I understand if you don't relinquish that relationship after all the hurtful words and beatings I gave you. I saw you when I left you in shock. I can't lie to you when I saw the anguish in your eyes. I spilled blood and nearly killing you with a gun was the greatest sin I've ever committed."

She shook her head, tears finally breaking loose, "I don't know if I can..." she felt her chest constricting inside, "It hurts so much..."

"I beg of you, Hu Tieh!" Michael gripped her hands, "I was wrong to hurt you! I failed to realize that it was also my fault to not see that you're suffering as much as I was! I know that saying sorry was enough to erase the pain!"

Michael's voice went quiet as his eyes were too filled with tears. He kissed her hands, his tears bathing her skin.

"I'm sorry...really..." Michael whispered.

"We came into your dream in hopes to see you again before we depart," James's eyes were downcast, "But it was false hopes after all...we'll leave now if you want."

Hu Tieh's mind was racing as both men she knew all her life pulled away. She immediately grabbed for a retreating hand.

"NO!" she threw herself at James and Michael, gripping their snow white robes and burying her face in the soft material, "No! Not now! Wait!"

They stilled but they didn't turn around.

"I am selfish too," she admitted, "I too ask for your forgiveness..."

"What!" that caught their attention, immediately kneeling around her, "But it was us who hurt you!"

"Hear me out..." she breathed, sniffling, "I was too naive and innocent for my own good...Michael was right. I felt torn when I discovered that it was I who took the first turn to deteriorate our friendship, Michael, when I discovered you two together. I couldn't let go of you, James, even though I was truly happy for both of you. I couldn't let go of the past...forgive me...I'm so sorry...forgive me for trespassing when you two truly needed each other...that was all I wanted to say...I truly hope that you'll be together forever in eternity. Please...leave in peace and know that...I will always love you both..."

She released the material from her hands and proceeded to move away from them. But she didn't go far when both sources of warmth enveloped her, preventing her from moving.

"I wasn't meant for heaven's love..." she shook her head, burying her face in her hands, "Leave me..."

"We can't..." Michael shook his head.

"You suffered because of our love..." James brought her close as Michael embraced her from behind.

"What's the difference? When I go to sleep, you will disappear..." she pushed her head away but they wouldn't let her, "Leave me..."

"Not until you're sufficiently healed from the trauma we caused..." Michael pressed his lips on her forehead, kissing her gently.

"But..." she shook her head.

"No buts..." James titled her chin up to kiss her eyelids, "We want to be in your heart in spirit."

"Start over, Hu Tieh," Michael whispered, "We want to see you get better."

"Don't do anything stupid, Hu Tieh...alright?"

Hu Tieh couldn't argue but nodded. She couldn't hold back all the anguish and happiness inside of her. Only did they pressed her close in their embrace did she sob and cried. Insecurity filled her mind...it was only a beautiful dream...too surreal...it couldn't be real...the warmth was too overwhelming...it triggered her need for more contact. They both seemed to read her thoughts as she felt strong arms covering her fragile body.

"We'll give you a sign..."

"You promise?"

"We promise..."

"Don't...wanna...go..."

"Sleep...bambino..."

Her heart cried out in joy, she hadn't heard Michael call her by that nickname for such a long time.

"Sleep...Hu Tieh..."

She eventually gave into the warmth, the message was filled with hope. She sagged against them. If this was the only chance she has to be with them...so be it...

She felt too tired to keep her eyes open. The darkness was threatening to overpower her but this time, she wasn't afraid. The last thing she saw were their beautiful smiles before she saw black...

* * *

Hu Tieh opened her eyes and sighed, it was still night-time. Her arm was still aching but she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. Hope was filling her heart. She managed to pull herself out of bed to the window, gazing at the pen knife in her hand. 

'Start anew...'

Her hand gripped the knife and with a huge heft, she threw it out of the window, watching it sail in a graceful arch against the starry sky, landing goodness-knows-where.

'The pain lingers...' she pressed her hand to her heart, '...but I can't turn away from the memories we shared...'

* * *

"Michael and James were two unforgettable people I had the honor of meeting regardless of the bad things that transpired between the three of us. James, it wasn't easy for me when you've played with my heart unintentionally when I found you were happier with Michael, knowing that I couldn't give you the happiness you wanted. Michael, I will never forget our friendship regardless of all abuse you've inflicted me. But most of all, I forgive you both for leaving, Michael and James. Though all of us suffered through this time, your memories will always be remembered for eternity. I will continue to live on as you both would've wanted. And I find that it was better to be loved than not to be loved at all. May you two rest together and know that I'll always be happy for you both. I could only hope and pray that you received my message. It's not goodbye forever...for I know that you're with me in spirit..." 

Ryo wiped his tears away as soon as Hu Tieh finished the her eulogy. Dee, also wiping a tear away, observed Hu Tieh closely as she stood in the central position, watching the two caskets being lowered into their designated locations. Several friends and families of the deceased were moved to tears at her heartfelt sincerity. The young woman's face was enough to convey the audience how much she would miss these two men although few skeptical old biddies gossiped behind her back.

"You know...she hasn't even cried for these two young men."

"I see what you mean, dear. I mean, did you really think that she manipulated them into killing themselves, I mean of course, for not being normal."

"She looks like a commoner and to top it off, an Asian. I wouldn't be surprised if all of her members are all common criminals."

"Goodness knows what she'll do next. Do you think she heard us?"

"Nonsense. I know from experience that the majority of Asians don't speak English."

Dee was inwardly enraged when he heard those remarks but he remained silent and tensed up. Ryo patted his arm softly and intertwined his fingers, squeezing them to ease his mind.

"How could they say those kind of things to her?" Dee whispered angrily.

"Shhh..." Ryo soothed him, "Look at Hu Tieh..."

Hu Tieh had apparently heard what the old ladies had said about her. She strolled over to them with a firm expression on her face.

"I do not appreciate about what you said about me and my loved ones, good ladies. I cared and loved them a lot and you do not have a right to outrageously label them for not being normal. They are what they are because they choose to be that way. And I do not like being labeled just because I am very different from you. These people have lost someone dear to them, and this is not an appropriate venue for mindless gossiping and what-if conversations. This is a place for blessings and mourning. I would advise you to leave if you cannot heed what I have just said. Good day."

"Well, I never!" the biddies huffed with indignance and left Hu Tieh standing alone.

A murmur spread throughout the audience but Dee and Ryo were smiling, pleasantly surprised. They approached Hu Tieh, who was about to go back to her place.

"You did good, Hu Tieh," Dee said with a smile and a wink.

Hu Tieh only nodded with a weak smile of her own as she was allowed to be escorted back to the crowd where she was greeted with grateful and mesmerized faces.

* * *

Dee and Ryo knelt on each side as Hu Tieh gently placed the white roses upon the fresh twin graves, kneeling in front of the headstones. She took off the yin and yang pendant and placed it there too. 

"I do hope that you heard me from that eulogy..." she breathed softly, "I didn't know I had it in me to do something like this..."

She brushed her thin fingers on the soft petals of the snow white blossoms.

"I promise to start over...but I'll never forget you," a tear formed at the edge of her eye, "I miss you both already. You promised me a sign that both of you're really with me...will you show it to me?"

The tear that had been dangling on her eye made its way down her cheek, landing on a small bud that was in the centre valley between the graves. The bud shook but the sepals pulled back, blooming its small white petals.

"What the?" Ryo breathed, watching the flower bloom.

"Huh?" she saw the flower and fingered the petals, "I don't remember that flower being there before..."

"Either it was a small miracle..." Dee mused with a twinkle in his eye, "Or coincidence..."

"Why question about it..." she murmured and a serene smile appeared, lighting up her face, "It's there...that's what truly matters..."

She placed two kisses on her fingers to transfer them to the headstones before she stood up.

"Are you going off now, Hu Tieh?" Ryo said.

Hu Tieh rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes, I have to go for my first counseling session in an hour's time.

"You'll be alright, then?" Dee gestured to her arm that took the bullet.

Hu Tieh nodded, "I will be...given time. Mr. Maclean? Mr. Latyner?"

She shook their hands, giving a small kiss on each of their cheeks.

"My gratitude to you both knows no bounds. Thank you for everything."

"Here..." Ryo pulled out a name card, giving it to her, "Give us a call when you need to."

"I will," her pale face glowed as her lips formed a sweet smile, full of gratitude and sincerity, "I really hope that we could meet again...someday."

"Count on it," Dee gave a thumbs up.

Hu Tieh nodded and waved as she turned to leave. Dee and Ryo watched as Hu Tieh disappeared outside the entrance, turning to another direction to hail a taxi.

"I'd say a lot of good came out of this case, Dee. She'll be able to start over."

"I'd agree you with that, babe."

Ryo smiled up at Dee and kissed him sweetly.

"I would say that this case is done..." Dee said, "Hey, Ryo?"

"Yeah, Dee?"

"What do you say, want to eat Italian tonight? My treat."

Ryo nodded as he nuzzled against the other man's neck, "Yeah, that'll be nice."

"Alright. Italian, it is. Let's go."

With a chaste kiss shared between them, they exited the cemetery together.

The End...

* * *

Author's note: Wow...I can't believe I finished it. It was hard since uni life is getting harder and that I m more towards my anime art and photgraphy. I do hope that you've enjoyed reading it. Please read and review. 

I know that this story isn't much but thanks for giving this story a chance guys, means a lot to me. Thank you to all who reviewed it, I really appreciate it, knowing that there are some people who still read my works and all. It was hard because I was on writer's block and I was more focused on my drawings. As I have said, my art is archived in the deviant art website. just type in my penname and then dot deviantart dot com, ok?

To let u know, I m working on a new story- M-rated (guarantee!), involving our two most hottest cops, YAY! Look out for it...it'll come out...I hope...

Until then, c u!

signed by the vulpixfairy-


End file.
